


Inktober Day 1: Poisonous

by Mirlinish



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Ok maybe I'm not sorry, Poisoning, Possible Character Death, Royalty, Yeah I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Taekwoon was paid to brew a poison to kill the king.Things didn't go as planned.Inktober drabble.VIXXobter as well.





	Inktober Day 1: Poisonous

**Inktober Day 1: Poisonous**

“Ah!” Taekwoon gasped as a gush of cold water flooded over the edge of the bucket and landed on his shoed feet.

He stared at them absentmindedly, feeling the water seep through the seams. Then sighed and continued scrubbing the mortar and pestle in the bucket.

His hands were covered by some old waterproof leather gloves, which made scrubbing not the easiest task, but at least it was a lot safer. The poison he made only hours earlier was not dangerous on contact, but he’d rather not take the risk and accidently poisoning himself because he didn’t wash his hands well enough.

He’d probably deserve it though. A physician who studied and devoted his life to keep people healthy and alive, who then accepted money to make a poison so easily -knowing very well for who it was meant- shouldn’t be allowed to live.

Let the gods have mercy on him and help him to keep it a secret from the rest of the world that he was the one selecting the poisonous herbs and berries and brew a poison from them.

Taekwoon’s mind wandered off as he wondered if the king was already getting ready for dinner. If he was already eating his lavish but deadly meal. If the poison was already starting to affecting his body.

It would affect him slowly. First nausea and stomach pains. Nothing horribly enough that would ring any alarm bells. He imagined the king would excuse himself for the night, before the poison would start to eat through his stomach and burn through his guts. It was going to be a painful death, but an effective one.

Even when it was not his idea to kill the king, he was not against it. Like many probably wouldn’t be against it.

The king was a cruel man. Heartless and ruthless. The people getting poorer every day because of the high taxes, while he spoiled himself with exotic silks and lavish meals -punished everyone that dared to complain about it.

There were a lot of people sceptic about the crown prince as well. He had inherited the expensive taste of his father and was slightly entitled. There was one big difference between the prince and the king however. Hakyeon actually cared about the people in the kingdom.

It happened often enough that Hakyeon stepped into his apothecary with a saddened expression because of the suffering of the people he passed on his way here.

There was no good reason for Hakyeon to visit him however. In the beginning he always came in with an excuse that he was not feeling well. He always came to him, while there was a perfectly fine royal physician in the castle itself. Later it turned into an excuse that he wanted to be under the people, see how the kingdom was doing and ended up at his apothecary to buy medicine for the poor and ill people his passed on his way there.

They both knew that was not the reason why he visited so often however. They also knew that the real reason could never be voiced out loud. Not to each other, let alone to the rest of the world. It was an impossible longing. Not even, magically, turning into a woman would change any of it.

Taekwoon noticed he was staring at the mortal and pestle in the bucket, rather than cleaning it. Maybe this all was going to eat away on his conscious a lot more than he thought it would.

He took a deep breath and tipped the bucket onto the dirt behind his apothecary. He grabbed the mortal and pestle and walked back inside.

Getting back inside wasn’t helping much with clearing his mind however. The thought of the king probably dying at this very moment was nagging him as he threw the mortal and pestle into the cooking fire to burn out the last bits of poisonous plants and threw in the gloves as well. He’d probably not dare to use them again anyways.

He still had work to do, but he doubted he had the concentration or the energy to work properly, so instead he walked to his storage to grab some vegetable to prepare dinner. He wasn’t hungry, but at least it gave him something to do. If he’d just make a stew he could always save it till tomorrow.

He looked up surprised when he heard the door open and close, followed by a searching royally coated voice. A voice that was drained with ‘I have a lot of money and I like to spend it’.

“Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon stepped out of his storage to meet with the sight of Hakyeon standing in the front of his apothecary, together with his personal guard and two more guards that stood close to the door, guarding it. The usual company Hakyeon had with him when he was visiting him. Probably there were two more guards outside the doors, keeping watch.

“Your majesty.” Taekwoon said with his usual soft, close to whispering, voice as he made a bow towards the crown prince. He caught himself analysing Hakyeon’s expression, but the crown prince didn’t seem to be worried. He must have left the castle before the effects of the poison were visible on the king. “Can I be off any assistance?”

Like always a gentle smile appeared on the crown prince’s lips as he noticed Taekwoon, which made it hard for the physician to keep a smile away from his own lips.

“Actually, I think you can.” Hakyeon said as he reached for his stomach. “I’m feeling a little off since dinner. A bit of a stomach ache. So I thought you might have anything to sooth it a little.”

Taekwoon could hear the light excitement in Hakyeon’s voice that told him that Hakyeon was just happy he had another excuse to visit him.

As Hakyeon stepped forward and mentioned his stomach pain, Taekwoon noticed how the crown prince was looking a little pale in the dim light. The prince was still trying to keep up his straight back and lifted chin, but at the same time it was clear that he wanted to bend over, hoping to sooth the pain in his stomach. Maybe this time it was an legitimate excuse.

Instead of reaching for something to sooth the crown prince’s stomach, he walked towards the prince. “What did you eat?” Taekwoon asked calmly as he reaching out to the prince’s wrist to check his pulse. Followed by pulling down the skin beneath his eyes so he could check the colour of his mucous membrane. “Was it spoiled?”

Hakyeon chuckled softly, as if it was a strange question. “Our cooks always make sure to use the best products. The food tasted excellent, like always. I doubt it was the food. I might hope I’m not getting ill however. But I’m sure you’ll take good care of me then, won’t you?”

While Taekwoon continued his usual routine of checks without answering the prince, he noticed how Hakyeon was getting paler each moment.

The prince fell quiet and closed his eyes tightly for a second, before looking back up to Taekwoon, asking him to help him without words. He was bending down further little by little.

“His majesty was enjoying the king’s dinner.” Hakyeon’s guard suddenly mentioned. He was normally a quiet man, standing silently next to the prince, so it surprised Taekwoon that he spoke. “The king was occupied and unable to have his dinner…”

“I thought it would be a waste.” Hakyeon -his face now green- finished the guard’s sentence. Just in time to bow forward and spilled his partly digested dinner over the stone beneath his feet.

Taekwoon was frozen as his eyes fixed on the stream of bloody vomit that landed in front of his feet. The heat retreating from his face as he realized what Hakyeon had been eating.

**Author's Note:**

> First kpop fanfic.. and I immediatly started with killing off my VIXX bias....  
> Good job Mirlinish... good job... :'D
> 
> In case anyone is interested in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)  
> I don't post alot of fic related things though... :'D


End file.
